The present invention relates to a condensation heat exchanger having dummy pipes and, more particularly, to a condensation heat exchanger having dummy pipes, in which a plurality of condensation heat exchange pipes are connected by means of water housings so as to recover latent heat while the water is circulating, and, by having the dummy pipes, penetrating the water housings, arranged in between the condensation heat exchange pipes, the pressure applied to the water housings is distributed and smooth flow of water is facilitated.
Generally, a heat exchanger is a device for exchanging heat between two kinds of adjacent fluids having different temperatures. Such a heat exchanger is employed in a variety of cooling/heating apparatuses, including a boiler, an air conditioner, or the like, for the purposes of heating, air-conditioning, power-generation, cooling, recovery of waste heat, or the like.
Particularly, as shown in FIG. 1, a condensing boiler employs a sensible heat exchanger 1 which exchanges sensible heat with respect to flame and combustion gas occurring upon combustion of fuel, and a latent heat exchanger 2 which exchanges latent heat with respect to combustion gas.
Korean Patent Nos. 390521, 386717, and the like proposed a heat exchanger in which heat exchange pipes are arranged in a heat exchanger body and are connected by water housings or similar components (referred hereinafter to as water housings) attached to the outer sides of the body, thereby forming a compact heat exchanger.
According to such a conventional technique, however, problems arise in that, since lots of heat exchange pipes are collectively connected to the water housings, water pressure of water flowing through the heat exchanger pipes against the water housings increases, possibly causing a failure of the water housings such as being deformed, detached, or the like.
Further, another problem arises in that, when the heat exchange pipes are connected by water housings as such, water is simultaneously introduced into respective water housings from lots of heat exchange pipes, so that only a single water flow occurs in the water housings, as well as water flow becomes unsmooth, resulting in water-circulation being slowed down and therefore making it difficult to supply hot water or heating water quickly.